


A Dare is a Dare

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [46]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Faunus Exist, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Truth or Dare, Wingman Sun, nervous mess Yang, somewhat confident Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss on a dare' prompt.~“I’m not going to like this, am I?” she asks.“Probably not,” someone on the other side of the circle murmurs, and a quick glance lets Blake know it had been Jaune.“Don’t worry so much,” Sun says, “Anyway, back to the game.” Blake holds her breath. “I dare you... to kiss Yang.”





	A Dare is a Dare

“Not in a _million_ years.”

“Oh come on, how bad could it be?” Sun groans, throwing his arms up dejectedly at his best friend’s reluctance to participate in his game of truth and dare.

“ _Sun_ ,” Blake says pointedly, “Last time you made me play a game like that, you ended up throwing up on me. I do _not_ need a repeat experience.”

“I was _drinking_ last time,” he points out, “This time, I am not.”

Blake sighs, “Why do you want me to do this so bad?”

“I just want you to get out of your shell a little bit,” he shrugs, “You’re always reading alone in the corners of rooms.”

“Because I like the _quiet,_ Sun.”

“Your two best friends are literally the loudest people at this school.” Sun points out, “And that reminds me, Yang is playing too. _Please?”_

“Fine. _Fine.”_ she relents, closing the book in her hands and tossing it to the side, “But I really don’t see what you want from this.”

If she’d been looking at him, she would’ve seen the smirk that suddenly spread across his face. “I just want you to have some fun, that’s all.”

~

Ten minutes in, Blake still doesn’t know why Sun would call this ‘fun’. No one has bothered asking her anything yet, for which she’s thankful. He invited so many people over for this that she isn’t even sure people know she’s there to begin with. The only person that has acknowledged her presence at all was Yang when she threw her a wink across the circle, making the faunus blush. She really doesn’t see the point of playing a game like this with 20-odd people. She’s broken out of her thoughts as someone finally calls her name. Blake glances up, making eye contact with the person who had called her. She’s seen her around the school a few times before, but she isn’t quite sure she remembers her name. After all, Sun _was_ right, she is usually sitting quietly in corners, and that’s not really something that she can see the long-red-haired jock doing. “Truth or dare?” the girl asks. _Pyrrha? Was that what her name was?_

Blake sighs, and she’s about to say truth before Sun cuts in and answers for her. “Dare.”

“ _What_?” she asks incredulously, but Sun is still talking.

“And I think I have a dare in mind for her, if you don’t mind, Pyrrha.” _So she was right._

 _“_ Um... go ahead.” Pyrrha replies. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Neptune asks from the side, “That’s not how the game works.”

“It is now.” Sun says with a smirk as he turns to Blake.

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” she asks.

“Probably not,” someone on the other side of the circle murmurs, and a quick glance lets Blake know it had been Jaune.

“Don’t worry so much,” Sun says, “Anyway, back to the game.” Blake holds her breath. “I dare you... to kiss Yang.”

Blake’s eyes go round in surprise. The _douche._ He _knows_ she has a crush on her! She stares at him in disbelief for a moment, as if waiting for him to say sike and take it back, but he doesn’t move. Blake’s never wanted to slap a smirk off of anyone’s face more than right now. She lets out a shaky breath and glances at Yang, seeing that the blonde also appears to be shocked by the dare. Then, she notices a small blush spreading across Yang’s cheeks. The sight makes Blake smile unbeknownst herself. She kind of had her suspicions that Yang felt the same way, but Sun just gave her the chance to confirm. Not that she’ll ever thank him for it though, he’s still a douche for making her do it in front of everyone. “A dare is a dare.” she says, surprising quite a few people in the room, “Yang?”

“Uh...” Yang tries to speak, but she finds herself tongue-tied, “Y-Yeah?”

Blake stands and walks over to where her other best friend is sitting, then kneels in front of her. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh-ho _shit._ I did _not_ expect this to work.” she vaguely hears Sun say in the back.

After what seems like an eternity, although it may just be because she’s more nervous than she recalls ever being in her life, Yang nods. Blake smiles. She cups Yang’s cheek, then pulls her forward into a slow kiss. Yang reciprocates immediately, much to Blake’s relief, raising a hand of her own up to tangle into the faunus’ short hair. Blake’s head tilts the slightest bit more, but she’s not about to prompt for the kiss to escalate, not with all these people watching them. She pulls back after a few more seconds, and Yang only stares back at her in a daze. 

_Maybe deciding to play this game wasn’t as bad as she thought._


End file.
